On Thin Ice
by OceanLord
Summary: Set in the GW universe. The story focuses on two original characters as they compete in an ice skating competition. Written by me and my friend Mckayla
1. Chapter 1: Donning his Skates

Donning on his skates, Elijah , also known as Ocean stepped out onto the  
  
Ice of the near by skating rink.  
  
Not many people where there today. So he had practically the whole rink  
  
to himself. Except for 4 younger kids, around the ages of 5-8. He watched  
  
them clumsully make their way around the Ice with thier parents help of  
  
course.  
  
A man in a leather jacket suddenly came up the the rinks side and taped a  
  
sign to the fiberglass.  
  
It read:  
  
OLYMPIC FIGURE SKATING CONTEST  
  
This contest will be preformed infront of several Olympic figure skating  
  
judes. The winners, shall compeat in the next leavel between some of the  
  
counties top athleats. Winner's then shall head to state compition. Then  
  
shall be flown to nationals finals at the countries capital. There they will  
  
decide between the states finals for our newest Oylimpic represenator.  
  
YOU MAY WIN THE GOLD FOR OUR COUNTRY!  
  
Skaters are udged to come. You can choose between Pair or Solo. We shall  
  
match Pairs.  
  
TRYOUTS ON THE 15th!  
  
Elijah smiled. "Cool...", he muttered. He glanced behind the glass seeing  
  
the door open.  
  
Walked in was a freind of his and fellow gundam piolet, Mckayla. She wore  
  
a zipped up leather jacket and jeans. Spotting Ocean she waved heaving  
  
her duffle bag onto her shoulder.  
  
Ocean waved and motioned to the Ice.  
  
Mckayla nodded and held up a finger indicating she needed a minute.  
  
Ocean waited patently while she put on her skates and rid herself of the  
  
leather jacket.  
  
She skated over.  
  
"Hey Ocean what's up?"  
  
"Nothing really...did you see this?", he pointed toward the sign.  
  
She shook her head, long purple hair waving slightly. 


	2. Chapter 2

On Thin Ice  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Mckayla quickly read over the sign, her excitement growing with each word.  
  
"Wow, wouldn't it be cool to win a gold medal." She turned to Ocean  
  
"It sure would. Maybe we should enter. Trials are on the 15^th. That's one week from now." Ocean suggested.  
  
"Oh lets do it," Mckayla said skating over to Ocean and taking his hands in hers. "Wouldn't it be cool if they paired us up?"  
  
"It would be, but there are sure to be lots of people there. But lets practice anyway."  
  
"Sure come on Ocean." Mckayla took off at a fast pace down the ice. Ocean swiftly followed her and managed to catch up. For the rest of the day, and for the next 7 days, both of them practices their technique, performing jumps, spins, double axles, triple axles, figure eights, twirls, and other assorted moves. Every day after they were done, they said their good-byes and congratulated each other on another day of practice. Both were so busy that they didn't even notice how fast the week passed. They day before the trials, they both decided to treat themselves right and went out to dinner together, as friends.  
  
Finally the day of the trials came. Both of them were nervous, but only a little. They had been practicing so hard that they were very confident in their ability. But, to their dismay there were probably around 300 people signing up for the trials. Knowing that their chances of getting paired were extremely thin, they nevertheless took their chances and both signed up for skating with a partner. Also they were both wearing sweatpants and shirts, cause the ice rink was especially cold, to compensate for the extremely large amount of people and the huge quantity of body heat. After their names were in they each went to their respective waiting area. Ocean went to the male side, while Mckayla went to the female side.  
  
"Good luck Ocean,"  
  
"Try your hardest Mckayla." They both then parted ways and waited for the pairing to begin. 


	3. Chapter 3

On Thin Ice  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Once Mckayla went to the females side she found herself in a crouded  
  
room full of girls. Some she had seen in the rink. One inparticular.  
  
Mellisa DeRio, one of the best skaters there.  
  
Mellisa stode forward seeing her. "MCKAYLA! It's soo good to see you  
  
out here! I can't wait till we get paired up! I just KNOW it's going to  
  
be great!", she stated a little too overexitedly. "Are YOU trying out?"  
  
"Actually...I kinda am...", Mckayla felt a little uneasy.  
  
"Hey that's great but you better hurry and get a costume on."  
  
"Costume? It's freezing in here!"  
  
Mellisa was stearing her toward several ladies. "Hey! Gladis! Over  
  
here!" A rather plump looking woman with narrow eyes and a rather  
  
long nose came forward. "No costume huh? What's your name?", She  
  
whipped out a measuring tape, slapping it around Mckayla's waist,  
  
and taking the measurment down.  
  
" Mckayla Rei-faun They never said anything about costumes..", Micki  
  
shivered.  
  
Gladis strode off and quickly came back thrusting a small dufflebag  
  
into Mckayla's arms.  
  
"Changing rooms are over there.", she pointed to the bathrooms.  
  
"Go figure..", Mckayla grunted.  
  
On the Male side  
  
Ocean was going through the same gruling process. Going through  
  
several very scrawny looking men slapping a tape measure around  
  
his waist, arms and legs. They asked for his name, then handed him  
  
a duffle bag pointing him to the changing rooms or rather the  
  
bathrooms.  
  
"Great, this feels like Gym...", Ocean stated sarcastically opening his  
  
duffle. Inside, a white suit with white slacks. A vest, a blouse, and...a  
  
bow tie. "I'll waer everything else but NOT the bow tie...", he stuffed  
  
it back into his bag.  
  
Back on the Female side...  
  
"HAVE THEY GONE MENTAL! I've never seen anything so SKIMPY in  
  
my LIFE! It looks like a 2 year old got a hold of scisors!", Mckayla  
  
almost screamed.  
  
"Oh Just put it on!", Mellisa shoved her into one of the stalls, and  
  
then headed toward her own stall.  
  
Micki sighed, but put on the outfit. Simple in desine.Bright red,  
  
seaquin lining on the skirt, that was a good 6 to 7 inches above her  
  
Knees, and a rather low cut collar.  
  
She put on her skates and shivered. "I-it'ssss f-f-fr--FREAZING!", She  
  
shivered.  
  
THe door rapped. "HURRY UP IN THERE! WE HAVE OTHER PEOPLE  
  
WAITING YA KNOW!"  
  
She stuffed her clothes in the duffle and handed it back to Galdis.  
  
Mellsia rushed over once she stepped into the freezing enviornment.  
  
"You look...nice.", she said in a less than admiring tone. Micki  
  
growled at least SHE wasn't freezing her butt off. Mellsia's outfit  
  
covered MUCH more than her own.  
  
Micki sat down on one of the benches and quickly took the offer for  
  
some hot coca. 


	4. Chapter 4

On Thin Ice  
  
Chapter 4  
  
On the male side of the ice rink, Ocean was in his white uniform, minus the bow tie. Normally a person would find the rink freezing cold, but Ocean wasn't affected.  
  
"That's an advantage to being a master of Ice magic." He thought to himself. "I wonder how Mckayla is faring."  
  
"HEY OCEAN!" Someone called out his name. Ocean turned to find Earthen Knight.  
  
"Hey Dirtball, How are you?" Ocean teased Earth.  
  
"DON"T call me that stupid nickname." Earth said with a little annoyance.  
  
"Buy why? It suits you so well." Ocean replied.  
  
"Just drop it Ocean!" Earth was serious.  
  
"Alright. Earth are you here for the trials"  
  
"Yes I am. I'm going at it single. I don't need a partner."  
  
"That's your choice then."  
  
"That's right. Well I got to go get ready now." With that Earth went into the locker room. Ocean sat down at the nearest, unoccupied bench, and waited for the pairings to begin. After about a few minutes, the lights dimmed and a single spotlight highlighted the center of the ice rink. A door opened, and out slid Treize Kushranada, still dressed in his Oz uniform and cape. In one hand, he had a microphone. In the other hand he had a clipboard with the pairing list.  
  
"Good evening ladies and gentlemen. Tonight I'm pleased to announce the 1^st annual Oz skating championship. We are short on time, so I'll go right onto the pairings." Trieze then proceeded to name off the pairs.  
  
"Julie Leets and Michael Robertson"  
  
"Ruri Kashmir and Akira Toshima"  
  
Trieze continued to list off the people. Ocean listened closely for his name.  
  
"Mckayla and Elijah Seki."  
  
Ocean couldn't believe it; he had gotten paired with Mckayla. "Thank you Trieze." He said to himself  
  
"Trowa Barton and Catharine," Treize announced.  
  
"Wait Trowa and Catharine?" Mckayla said in surprise, from her side of the rink. It was then that she first noticed Catharine in the crowd.  
  
"Crap," Both Ocean and Mckayla muttered at the same time. 


	5. Chapter 5

On Thin Ice  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Hey Ocean loved 4! It's great and no objections here! Hope you all  
  
enjoy!  
  
Treize smiled. "Solo's you have your numbers. Your number shall be  
  
called when it's your turn. I have been informed to start with the  
  
pairs.  
  
All the people who signed up for pairs, tensed. The first pair was  
  
called and they skated onto the ice. Clapping filled the rink as they  
  
bowed, then died away as the music began to play.  
  
Name after name was called. Mellisa was the second one to go with  
  
some other guy, Mckayla had no clue who he was. Of course being a  
  
several time Figure skating Winner, Mellsia did wonderfully..then  
  
came back acting so sure of herself. McKayla wanted to slap her so  
  
hard that her mouth would fall off...  
  
But under the circumstances she decided not to. Mellsia's rude  
  
remarks and less than blunt comment's on other skaters mess ups.  
  
Watching the other pairs skate around, Mckayla felt no need to even  
  
TRY anymore. They where so much better.  
  
She felt a sudden tap on her shoulder. Gritting her teeth thinking it  
  
was Mellsia again, she sighed. "What?"  
  
"Didn't think I'd see you here, Micki."  
  
"Cathy! Oh...uhh..Hi....So you and Trowa trying out? ...Cool. Bet  
  
you'll win."  
  
"I dunno.", Cathy took her seat beside Mckayla, shrugging. "I didn't  
  
know you skated."  
  
"Yeah...", He cheeks and ears went slightly pink.  
  
Cathy grinned. "Well Trowa and I are up soon...I like your outfit.  
  
Red's a good color on you."  
  
"Yeah...I like yours too...you look nice in pale pink."  
  
Cathrine smiled "Thanks. I'm surprised I got to be with Trowa."  
  
"I'm shocked I got with ocean. I mean that's like...a VERY small  
  
chance it happened...but hey I'm glad. Nice to know I'm not skating  
  
with a complete stranger..."  
  
Cathy nodded. "I know what you mean." She took a sip of some hot  
  
coca. "Wish it wasn't so cold."  
  
"Me too...trust me...ME too..", Micki sighed hugging herself.  
  
"Trowa Barton , and Cathrine Bloom onto the Ice.", an announcer  
  
called.  
  
"Good luck Cathy!', Micki yelled to her. Cathy waved stepping to the  
  
ice.  
  
Ocean sighed watching Trowa grab Cathrines hand and skate around  
  
the rink with her. * Man...this is not good...Well at least I'm paired  
  
with Micki instead of some complete stranger.."  
  
Trowa and Cathrine's performance got the best applause that anyone  
  
had yet, a standing ovation. And now it was Ocean and Mckayla's  
  
turn...Both tensed. "Elijah and Mckayla, your turn."  
  
Ocean heaved a nervous sigh and got up. 'Dirtball', gave him a thumbs  
  
up. Ocean smiled.  
  
Micki glided onto the ice made the usual bouts. Both Ocean and Mick  
  
went in opposite directions around the rink once and met in the  
  
middle.  
  
"Wow...Ocean. Not bad." Micki tried to lighten the mood.  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
The music suddenly filled the stadium, Both took off in separate  
  
directions like they had practiced. Several jumps, a triple axle, and  
  
several other fast moves.  
  
The rush of excitement fill both as they preformed. Worries left them,  
  
and they focused only on the Ice. The audience not mattering.  
  
by the time the last move was made and they where locked hand in  
  
hand, the rink filled fill the sound of applause.  
  
Micki could see her breath on the forever frozen rink of ice. They  
  
bowed and made their exits to the side where everyone that had  
  
already preformed could go. 


	6. Chapter 6

On Thin Ice  
  
Chapter 6  
  
As Ocean and Mckayla left the ice rink, they hadn't realized that they had been holding their breaths.  
  
They both gasped for air as they started breathing again.  
  
"Now what happens?" Mckayla asked.  
  
"We wait until they announce the top 5 acts that will go onto the next round." A simple answer for a simple question, yet it didn't help ease the tension they both felt. Their performance over, they parted ways and went home. The results would be posted on the ice rink bulletin board tomorrow.  
  
Ocean emerged from the shower with a towel around his neck and with his boxers on. He lived in a small apartment, but it was perfect for a single person to live there. He put on a white T-shirt. After that he reached into the small refrigerator and pulled out a coke. Upon completing that, he laid down on his bed and switched the T.V on. A few minutes of flipping channels and he came to the 10:00 p.m. news.  
  
On the news was a report on a highway accident that had happened a few hours ago, then they switched over to sports and actually covered the Ice rink Trials. Ocean watched, with interest, as a camera, obviously placed somewhere above the rink, watched the skaters perform.  
  
"Looks like a good lineup of competition this year." One of the announcers spoke at the image changed to that of Ocean and Mckayla doing their routine. It was then Ocean realized that they had a real hope of winning the gold medal. As he watched himself and Mckayla perform, he almost thought that he was watching someone else entirely. Lo and behold, at Mckayla's home she was watching the same news program that Ocean was.  
  
The next day all the people, who had participated in the trials, were back at the rink waiting for the top 5 skating acts to be announced. They didn't have to wait long, for Lady Une came over the P.A. system.  
  
"These will be the 5 to go onto the next level." Une announced with a calmness that made everyone else jump in anticipation as to who it could be.  
  
"The singles will be Hiei Yousha (Earthen Knight) and Hikaru Ai. The pairs will be: Mellsia with Edgar, Trowa Barton with Catharine Bloom, and Elijah with Mckayla." There were a few shouts of joy but the groans from the people not chosen drowned out the calls of bliss.  
  
"Will these people please come forward to the front desk." Lady Une announced before the P.A. system cut off. In about a minute the 8 people chosen were lined up at the front desk. Treize was there with Lady Une. Treize then went up to each of the 8 people. Offering his congratulations and giving them their passes so that they would be recognized as the chosen few from this particular rink. He also told them that a special bus would be waiting at the rink for them, in one week. To transport, all of them, to the next location of the competition.  
  
"But, you are just the few that will be at the next competition." Trieze told them, "The next step will be harder, so I want you all to do your best." Having given his words of encouragement, he departed with Lady Une close behind him.  
  
"This is soooo awesome." Mckayla shouted with joy as she wrapped her arms around Ocean, giving him a big hug. Ocean returned the hug, briefly.  
  
"We should go out and practice some more." Ocean suggested.  
  
"Oh, but first lets celebrate our victory." As Mckayla led Ocean out the door, Mellsia stopped her.  
  
"Don't get too sure of yourself," Mellsia taunted, "Edgar and I will beat you for sure." Mellsia then leaned up against Edgar, a blond haired, short, but muscular man dressed in a green shirt with navy blue jeans.  
  
"Not a chance you hussy." Mckayla stood in defiance, her courage backed up by Ocean's glare of displeasure at Mellsia. Edgar didn't say anything, but from his expression, it was obvious he wasn't happy being paired up with a complete stranger who liked to pick fights with other people he didn't know.  
  
"Come Edgar, let them bask themselves in their arrogance." Mellsia then part lead and part dragged Edgar out the door, while Mckayla directed a few vivid and vibrant words in their direction. Ocean had to hold her back; otherwise Mellsia would've come as close to death as any human could.  
  
"Ok, that's enough Micki. Let's go to McDonalds or something." Ocean said as he escorted her out the back door and to their cars. 


	7. Chapter 7

On thin Ice part 7  
  
I hope your having as much fun reading this than I am writing!!  
  
The air was rather cold while both walked to thier cars.  
  
"Taken mine or yours or both?", Ocean asked.  
  
"I don't care. We can go in mine if ya want.."  
  
Ocean shrugged.  
  
Mcakyla tossed him the keys. "You better drive...I'm too excited!"  
  
He grinned at her antics, and climbed into the drivers side. "So  
  
where to?"  
  
"I don't care. Why not just grab a milk shake at Sonic or  
  
something?", she shut the door to her dark blue Explorer.  
  
"I never whould have known Trowa and Cathy to show up.",  
  
Ocean suddenly blurted out.  
  
"Me nither, but I have to admit, cathy was much better company  
  
that that...that.."  
  
"Hold it in Micki.."  
  
"A-hole, Mellisa...Trowa and Cathy make a great pair!"  
  
"Trowa told me something about skating when he was younger,  
  
but I never would have thought they where that good!", Ocean  
  
nodded in agreement.  
  
"Wait till I call mom and Dad, they'll flip!"  
  
Ocean frowned a little at the mention of her family, but  
  
brightened in mere seconds.  
  
"So grab a celebration shake then head back to the rink to  
  
practice?"  
  
"Yeah.", she nodded. "And I'll cover this one."  
  
He nodded.  
  
______________  
  
Back at the rink...  
  
The pair finished up thier shakes, and tied on thier skates. To  
  
thier amazement the rink was empty.  
  
"I would've thought they would've stayed to practice...", Ocean  
  
muttered.  
  
"Oh well, the more space we have to practice! race ya round the  
  
rink!", she took off. Ocean cought up quickly. He was known for  
  
his speed.  
  
"Gotcha!", he smiled gliding beside her, pulling ahead. 


	8. Chapter 8

On Thin Ice  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Ocean and Mckayla skated around the rink for about half and hour. They weren't practicing at all, but enjoying themselves immensely. Things were going good for them and they wanted to celebrate just a little longer before they had to get serious about winning the championship. After awhile both became significantly exhausted, enough so that they laid down on the ice next to each other.  
  
"Do you think we have a chance?" Mckayla asked getting very serious.  
  
"Of course we do." Ocean too got serious about the situation. "If we had been paired with strangers, we would've had to face each other off at the final match."  
  
Mckayla smiled, "Your right Ocean. OHH I'm so excited about this. I've never won a gold medal before."  
  
"Neither have I, I'm just as thrilled as you are." Ocean replied.  
  
Just as they were starting to relax a voice came over the P.A. system. "The Ice Rink will be closing in 5 minutes. Repeat, the Ice Rink will be closing in 5 minutes." The P.A. went click as the speaker hung up the microphone.  
  
"We'd better get going." Mckayla said as she got unto her feet. Ocean followed as they both left and went to their cars. Having said their good-byes, they both drove home and had a very peaceful night's rest. Tomorrow was when the real training began. Sure enough they were both at the rink on time and prepared. Mckayla had even brought a small lunch with her. They both practiced for the entire week and rested the day before the trip to the next competition location, which was in the Olympic stadium in Atlanta, Georgia. The plane landed, boarded, and departed on time with no problems at all. Now came the hard part, at least in Ocean's case, he hated sitting in airplanes for extended periods of time, cause it made him uncomfortable. About half way through the flight, Ocean suddenly got up.  
  
"I'll be right back Micki." Ocean said, getting up out of his seat.  
  
"Where are you going?" She asked him.  
  
"Outside." He joked.  
  
"Ocean!" Mckayla playfully slapped him on the arm.  
  
"Alright, to the bathroom." He confessed as he walked down the aisle. He came to the bathroom door and as luck would have it, it was unoccupied. He went inside, and looked at the mirror.  
  
"Something is not right." He thought to himself. "So far nothing bad has happened, but I should keep an eye out for that Mellisa, she could be a problem." Ocean fingered his sword, which he had hidden under his clothing. He waited in the bathroom for a few minutes to make it look as if he was using it, when he really wasn't. He then left and went to sit next to Mckayla. He was about to converse with her some more, when the air waitress came by with their in-flight meal. 


	9. Chapter 9

On Thin Ice  
  
Chapter 9  
  
I'm having fun with this!! Hehe.Hope you guys like  
  
The stuardiss put down thier plates..of...what looke like...they  
  
couldn't tell what it was...  
  
""You want this?"", both looked at one another, saying it at the same  
  
time. They laughed a little.  
  
"Good thing I brought my own lunch..", Micki smiled. "With extra's.."  
  
She dug through a hand bag bringing out a lunch box and brought  
  
out two turkey sandwiches, putting the bag beside her in her chair.  
  
And handed Ocean one of the sandwiches.  
  
He gratefully took it, not wanting to even touch the...whatever it  
  
was. The stuardess came by after a while and looked at them. Her  
  
eyes smiling, "I wouldn't want to eat it either.", she whispered to  
  
them taking the..food, if you could call it that, away and tossing it  
  
into a trash bag.  
  
"I hope Tucker's doing okay...", Mckayla muttered. "Sure glad the  
  
hotel allows pets."  
  
"You brought Tucker?", Ocean asked.  
  
"Yeah...I couldn't find anyone to take care of him while I was gone.  
  
But i guess it's for the best.."  
  
"He should be fine.", Ocean comforted her.  
  
"Yeah I guess. that sadative should've done he trick. He's probably  
  
fast asleep."  
  
"See?", Ocean took a bit out of the sandwich.  
  
Mckayla ate her own as well, thinking about the next few day and  
  
what they would bring. Soon the Intercom over the plane told  
  
passengers to buckle thier seatbelts and get ready for landing.  
  
Ocean felt the pit of his stomach drop. Not exactly enjoying it.  
  
Mckayla hiked an eyebrow at him, seing on his face he wasn't exactly  
  
comfortable. She smiled at that.  
  
After a grouling minute and a half they where on ground. Ocean  
  
sighed and got up grabbing a half filled back pack, Mckayla following  
  
him out, her samll napsack over her shoulders.  
  
"Better go get our stuff.", She stated looking around at the bussling  
  
air port.  
  
The found the baggage claim and grabed thier duffle bags. Ocean  
  
waited at a near by restraunt while Mckayla went to go claim Tucker.  
  
He soon spied them, Mckayla carrying a rather stressed Tucker in a  
  
kennel carrier. She set the cage down. Ocean smiled at Tucker who  
  
was laying on the bottom of his kennel his fur rather tussled and  
  
deffently looking glad to be with his misstriss again.  
  
"Okay...now all we have to do is flag down a cab driver. And head to  
  
the Hotel.", Ocean stated grabbing his duffle and lifting in his  
  
shoulder. Mckayla stuffed her napsack into her duffle bag the slnug  
  
hers over her shoulder picking up Tucker in his carrier.  
  
"Allright."  
  
They mae thier way to the front entrance. A man holding a sign  
  
reading, ELIJA & MCKAYLA was sitting on the front of a dull blue  
  
colored car.  
  
"I guess we don't need a cab then.", Micki shrugged, both walked  
  
over.  
  
"Hi. Where Elijah and Mckayla.", Ocean told the man.  
  
"ID's?", the man asked for.  
  
Both brought out thier ID's showing them to the man. "Great! Come  
  
on put your stuff in the back and climb in.", He popped the trunk.  
  
THey placed thier bags in the back and put Tucker's rather small  
  
carrier between them as they drove off.  
  
"Name's Brent.", Brent told them. "So you two are here for the  
  
skating thing?"  
  
""Hai""  
  
"Not much of talkers are yuh?", he looked at them trough the  
  
rearveiw mirror.  
  
"No.", Ocean said bluntly.  
  
"He's not...I'm just tired.", Mckayla smiled.  
  
"Hey I know where your coming from.", Brent nodded.  
  
The trip didn't take as long as expected. Within 10 minutes they  
  
where at the hotel and dropping thier bags in thier seperate rooms.  
  
Mckayla Really tired and not getting much sleep opened the balcony  
  
doors, and let Tucker out for a while.  
  
She kicked off her tennis shoes and snuggled into a pillow falling to  
  
sleep in mear minutes, with the breeze buthing her hair lightly.  
  
Tucker joined her curling up against her stomach, but stayed awake,  
  
looking at his new surroundings. 


	10. Chapter 10

On Thin Ice  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Ocean saw Mckayla asleep on the bed. He just smiled and pulled the blanket over her, while moving Tucker to a better location so that he could get a good view of the city. Ocean stretched his muscles, letting out a relived sigh. It was then he decided to go and have a shower before Mckayla woke up. He went into the room's small bathroom, and after he took off his shirt, his sword was visible against his skin. He undid the harness and placed the sword outside of the bathroom so that it didn't get wet.  
  
Sometime later:  
  
Ocean emerged from the bathroom, drying his hair with a towel and dressed in new clothes. He had a white T-shirt with a small pocket over his heart, black jeans, and white socks. Mckayla was still asleep, and so was Tucker. He picked up his sword and slid it under the bed, so Mckayla wouldn't find it. Then Ocean went into the next room and he found a coffee machine.  
  
"Time for a good cup of Java." He said as he ripped open one of the complimentary hotel coffee packages. A few minutes later, Ocean poured himself a cup and settled down. The hotel coffee was weak and downright nasty, so he ended up pouring it all down the kitchen sink. After about an hour, Mckayla emerged from the bedroom, yawning and trying to waken up.  
  
"Well, look who decided to get up." Ocean smiled at her.  
  
"Hello Ocean." Mckayla was still partly asleep.  
  
"Y'know that the next trials aren't until tomorrow, so why don't we go and have a tour of the city." Ocean suggested.  
  
That woke Mckayla up, "Really?" She then ran back into the bedroom and emerged ready to go.  
  
"Come on Ocean." She said while grabbing Ocean's hand and pulling him out the door.  
  
"Alright, but don't pulled me." Oceans said as the door closed behind them.  
  
They spent the better part of the afternoon walking around Atlanta, viewing the sights and sounds of the city. Just as they were about to head back to the hotel, they came across the old Olympic stadium, where the trials were to be held.  
  
"Oh Ocean, can't we look around there before we go back." She asked.  
  
"I don't have a problem with that." He replied, himself eager to look around as well. 


	11. Chapter 11

Okay.... On Thin Ice chapter 11!!  
  
by Mckayla  
  
Entering the stadium the rink was packed with people, all skating around,  
  
in clusters and such.  
  
The place was REALLY big! It awed them at how large the place looked on  
  
the inside when the outside didn't look this large at all.  
  
They wondered around, poking their heads into the hall ways, and  
  
strolling along the walkways. Watching the other skaters sail by on their  
  
blades, specially made for the ice.  
  
Micki looked down at her watch. "We better get going it's almost 8:00.  
  
We'll need our rest for tomorrow."  
  
Ocean nodded.  
  
They walked out to their rental vehicle for now.  
  
And made their way back to the hotel.  
  
Opening the Door Ocean allowed Micki to go in first.  
  
Micki nodded in thanks and walked in Ocean closing and locking the door  
  
behind them.  
  
A soft pitter patter of feet and a orange blur took a flying leap into Micki's  
  
arms. Tucker wagging his bushy tail and licking his mistress' face  
  
greeted her warmly.  
  
Ocean, walking by, patted the fox on the head.  
  
Micki took out Tuckers food and placed it on the floor, a mixture of canned  
  
cat food and raw meat, not to mention a few vitamins hidden in it. Tucker  
  
wolfed it down too fast to even notice.  
  
"I'm gonna take a quick shower.", Micki stated turning to Ocean who as  
  
well was eating, a sandwich she had made earlier.  
  
"Okay.", he shrugged with his mouth half full of turkey sandwich. He took  
  
a sip of a soda in his other hand.  
  
Stepping into the shower Micki let the water trickle down her skin and  
  
soak her hair. The warm fluid washing the cities dirt and grime off her  
  
body.  
  
Turning the off the water and toweling dry she grabbed a of all colors pink  
  
robe...WHY did people INSIST on making anything that had to do with a  
  
female pink? And the males Blue? Why Couldn't females have some other  
  
color?  
  
She sighed grabbing the pink one figuring Ocean would feel rather  
  
uncomfortable wearing a bright pink robe out of the showers. She giggled  
  
at the thought though.  
  
Walking in to the bedroom she pulled on her normal Pj's, White with black  
  
puppy prints all over them.  
  
She came out of the room brushing the tangles in her wet hair out. Ocean  
  
hiked an eyebrow at her.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You let Tucker walk all over you.", He cracked.  
  
She hit his shoulder lightly with her brush, "Cute, water boy, very cute."  
  
Ocean chuckled and sat down with her on the couch. Tucker leapt up  
  
beside Ocean and climbed into his lap. Ocean placed a hand on the foxes  
  
back and began to stroke the soft, glossy fur.  
  
"Almost 9:30...", he sighed leaning back into the couch.  
  
"Yup. Any more sandwiches?"  
  
"Yes, in the fridge or should I say...cooler?"  
  
In fact the fridge was rather small...Really small. She took out a Dr. Pepper  
  
and one of the many sandwiches she had made, then sat back down  
  
putting her brush aside.  
  
"I found a deck of cards. Wanna play a quick game?", Ocean held up a  
  
pack of 52.  
  
"Of what?"  
  
"You know how to play War, right?"  
  
"Yeah. Alright I'm in."  
  
Ocean put Tucker aside and started to split the cards. Micki took hers and  
  
began to put them in a neater stack. 


	12. Chapter 12

On Thin Ice  
  
Chapter 11  
  
"You know how to play War, right?" Ocean asked  
  
"Yeah. Alright I'm in." Ocean put Tucker aside and started to split the cards. Micki took hers and began to put them in a neater stack. After about an hour of straight playing, they came to a tie. Both had played and ace card. They dealt down three, face down, cards and then played the fourth card, it was a duce. Again they played three face down cards. Mckayla was down to her last card and Ocean had the other 41 cards. Mckayla was sweating slightly; while Ocean smiled with him imminent victory. It was then they both let down their final and deciding cards.  
  
A silence followed, Ocean's smile disappeared and Mckayla danced with joy, her last card had been a king and Ocean's a queen. So as it turned out Mckayla won all 4 aces, 2 duce's, a three, an eight, a jack, two queens, and a king. (A true story) In one play the balance of power had drastically shifted from Ocean to Mckayla.  
  
"How humiliating." Ocean laid his head on the table in defeat.  
  
"HA, HA, I beat ya Ocean!" Mckayla celebrated her triumph. It was then, she noticed that it was 10:30 p.m. and time for them to head up to bed.  
  
Ocean, we should be heading to bed." Mckayla informed him. However, Ocean didn't move from his "heads down" position.  
  
Ocean?" Mckayla summoned. She moved over and found him asleep on the table. "Must've been tired." She reasoned. "Tucker where are you." Mckayla rummage around for her pet fox, only to find him asleep on the couch. His little feet twitching as if he was chasing something in his dream. She just grinned at her unbearably cute fox. A quick drink of water and she was ready for some beauty sleep. She had only barely opened the bedroom door when she heard a loud CRASH! She ran out to the door half expecting it to be knocked down. But having found the door still quite intact, she headed back to the bedroom.  
  
"Oh my..." she muttered when she notice that Ocean had fallen onto the floor and was STILL asleep. (Another true story) She released a hearty laugh as she witnessed the spectacle. But soon enough she was in bed, the covers over her body, fast asleep. It was then Mckayla began to dream, while Ocean had his forty winks on the kitchen room floor. 


	13. Chapter 13

On Thin Ice part 13....go figure...the UNLUCKY number...-_-*  
  
by Mckayla  
  
Okay I hope you guys like!  
  
Ocean woke up on...the floor? He looked around himself. Tucker was asleep  
  
curled up next to his head, and a thick blanket was dropped over him.  
  
He sat up, his hand on his forehead muttering. He glanced down at his watch.  
  
7:30...they would have to be at the stadium at 9:00. Ocean stood up and  
  
threw the blanket off himself. The blanket landed on top of the slumbering  
  
Tucker.  
  
Tucker woke up with a start and began to try to find his way out of the  
  
entanglement off cloth.  
  
This was rather amusing because Tucker was having a hard time. Ocean  
  
laughed slightly sitting on the couch.  
  
Tucker whined, knowing Ocean was there and could help him out. Ocean  
  
gave in and lifted the blanket off.  
  
Tucker took a flying leap to his arms and licked his face in thanks. Ocean  
  
scrunched up his face, and put Tucker back to the floor.  
  
The annoying cute fox trotted by his feet as Ocean walked into the kitchen for  
  
a glass of Coffee. He needed some 'wake-me-up'.  
  
Thinking of which he remembered Micki. If there was one thing Micki could do  
  
well it was sleep.  
  
Ocean decided to add cream and sugar to make the coffee more edible. It  
  
helped. But It didn't taste any better.  
  
He poured out the last of it not able to take anymore. He picked tucker up  
  
and walked into the room. She lay there stomach down, hair in her face, and  
  
sleeping soundly.  
  
Ocean smirked and dropped Tucker on the bed. Tucker seemed to know what  
  
to do. He walked rather awkwardly through the covers and to her side. The  
  
began to lick her face. She moaned and shooed him off. Tucker looked up to  
  
Ocean with an apologetic look.  
  
Ocean sighed and shook her. She opened her eyes and looked at him tiredly.  
  
"Go away.", she muttered.  
  
"We have a hour and 30 minutes before we need to get to the rink come on.  
  
Get up."  
  
"Ocean I can get ready in 10 minutes flat. Let me sleep.", she turned over.  
  
Tucker looked at Ocean, he could've sworn the fox had just laughed as it  
  
jumped off the bed and began tugging at the sheets. Ocean got the hint, and  
  
through the covers off her.  
  
She balled herself up and shivered slightly, in her flannel pjs.  
  
"Get up girl!", Ocean stated rather loudly.  
  
Mckayla groaned and sat up. "I'm up...I'm up...Your mean..."  
  
"Hit the shower.", Ocean laughed slightly. Tucker was trapped under the  
  
sheets of the bed, unable to find his way out. A simple moving lump, a whine  
  
escaped the blankets.  
  
Mckayla looked down at them and threw them off, gathering the fox in her  
  
arms and grabbing her robe. Ocean watched her head to the bathrooms door.  
  
"I'm going...I'm going..", she muttered.  
  
The door shut and Micki threw her robe to the floor. She started the showers  
  
water threw off her clothes.  
  
Tucker curled up on her robe, and drifted back off to sleep, to the sound of  
  
the running water, and the warmth of the steam escaping the shower. 


	14. Chapter 14

On Thin Ice  
  
Chapter 14...the lucky number 14  
  
While Mckayla showered in the bathroom, Ocean went downstairs to the hotel lobby. Down in the lobby was a small complimentary breakfast stand consisting of two coffee makers, one regular and the other decaffeinated. There was also a small plastic stand with a couple doughnuts left on it. First Ocean poured himself a cup of the regular coffee. It proved to be just as disgusting as the coffee packs, so he discarded the coffee into the nearest trashcan. He then grabbed four doughnuts and headed back up to his respective room.  
  
When he got back, Mckayla had just finished getting dressed. She was wearing a black dress with a white apron...NO wait! Ocean nearly tripped over his own feet. It was just the maid cleaning up the hallway. Mckayla was actually inside the room dressed in a pair of light blue coveralls and a white shirt.  
  
"I though that Rini was the ditz, what happened Ocean?" Mckayla asked in a sarcastic manner.  
  
"I suddenly thought that you were going mad." Ocean said referring to his mistake of thinking the maid was Mckayla.  
  
Mckayla just rolled her eyes, "Oh boy." She sighed.  
  
"I have breakfast for us Micki." Ocean changed the subject by holding out two doughnuts for Mckayla.  
  
"Oh, thanks Ocean." She gladly accepted the food and started to nibble one the first one.  
  
After awhile:  
  
It was just turning 9:00; when Ocean and Mckayla came running through the Ice rink doors. They collided with a few people, but their speed was held up by inertia, so they kept on going forward. WHAM, BAM they both ran over a few other people, but they managed to get to the front desk and sign in just before their time was up.  
  
"That was close," Mckayla said between breaths.  
  
"No time to rest now, we gotta go get changed, see ya on the other side." Ocean said while darting into the men's room..  
  
"See ya Ocean." Mckayla also said her goodbye as she dashed for the girls room.  
  
Out on the Ice pad, a handsome and graceful Trieze Kushrenada skated into the middle of the rink, microphone in hand.  
  
"Good evening ladies and gentlemen, and welcome to the 1^st annual Ozlympics. I am honored at how many talented skaters have come tonight and it looks like we have a long evening ahead." Trieze then went on to give a short, but sweet, speech about the rules and the scoring system. Meanwhile, in the girls room Mckayla was putting her stuff away in the locker, when who should appear but Mellisa.  
  
"YOU!" They both yelled at each other, the atmosphere becoming very tense all of a sudden. 


	15. Chapter 15

On Thin Ice chapter....15......  
  
by Mckayla  
  
Well Mace You got your wish! Enjoy everyone!  
  
"What are YOU doing here, Military Slime?", Mellisa glared at her.  
  
"I was told to come because I was a winner, you trash!", Mckayla growled.  
  
"You really need to learn how to controle your temper girl. Or you just might  
  
find yourself in a fix."  
  
"Oh don't you push me Mellisa.", Micki glared.  
  
"Oh I'd love to!", Mellisa pushed her into the lockers. Micki lost her balance on  
  
her skates and fell hard to the ground. One of the locks on the metal doors cut  
  
her ceek in the process.  
  
"All Ozlimpics contestants. Please report to ice at this time.", the speeker  
  
clicked.  
  
"Your just lucky your butt was saved.", Micki grumbled watching Mellisa walk  
  
out the door. She Got up and walked out wiping the blood from her cheek  
  
smearing it.  
  
_____________  
  
Few minutes before....  
  
Ocean ran out onto the rink. Treize hiked an eyebrow at him. Ocean tried to  
  
smile nicely, but only came up with an apoligetic, cheezy grin.  
  
Trieze shook his chuckling slightly at him and continued on the rules then went  
  
down to the list.  
  
When he came up to partners. "Elijah where is your partner? Same for you." he  
  
nodded to Mellisa's partner.  
  
"Uhhh....She must still be in the locker room...", Ocean stated but thought  
  
inwardly about the Mellisa girl being in there. * This isn't a good thing...*  
  
A call was made and soon Mellisa, in all her pride and Glory glided onto the  
  
rink and took her place. Ocean glanced around...*Where-Oh...here she  
  
comes...Geez what took her? *  
  
Mckayla came onto the ice in a less than gracful manner, she skated rigidly to  
  
her place by Ocean. The cold biting at her.  
  
Why did these people inist on giving her these skimpy little things that barely  
  
covered anything? It only made her cold.  
  
Trieze told them all to get off the ice so each could pratice in front of him. The  
  
solo's went first.  
  
At this time, Ocean noticed the thin line of blood oozing down Mckyla's cheek  
  
and the smeared marks. "Mick? What happened?"  
  
"Mellisa...", She stated through clentched teeth.  
  
Ocean shook his head. "Well solo's are first so we can slap a band aid on it."  
  
He grabbed her hand and made her sit down, while he went to get the  
  
iodine...or was it alchol?  
  
"Ow..Ow...Ow...Ow...OW! OCEAN! That stings!", Mckayla jerked her face from  
  
the stinging solution Ocean was dabbing on her cut.  
  
What ever it was it stung like Hifl!  
  
"Oh quit whining...", Ocean grabbed her chin and started washing it again with  
  
the ever stinging liquid. He then slapped a band aid over it. "See that wasn't al  
  
that bad was it?"  
  
"Why don't we just slit open your face and let you see how it feels?", Micki  
  
glowered at the bottle. "I wish I could teach that little-"  
  
"Mckayla...", Ocean hiked an eyebrow, giving her a look much like a father  
  
would when he doesn't want you to say a certain thing.  
  
"....Well she IS one!", Micki argued.  
  
"I've never known you to get this mad at some one in such short time. It's not  
  
like you Micki.", Ocean stated.  
  
"...It's just she REALLy agervates me...she spent half the first tryouts giving  
  
me lecuters on how many trophies and how close she was to winning the gold  
  
in the oylimpics and going on and on and then critizing ME! When she had  
  
never saw me skate like that, and with you!" the whole time Micki felt her blood  
  
pressure rising and clentched her fists glaring at the floor trying to force  
  
herself not to look up at Mellisa's taunting face.  
  
Ocean put a hand On Micki's forehead. "Will you relax?" 


	16. Chapter 16

On Thin Ice  
  
Chapter 16  
  
Ocean put a hand On Micki's forehead. "Will you relax?"  
  
Mckayla just sat with her head down and grumbled death threats, through clenched teeth, against Mellisa. Ocean felt that it was best for her to let off stress, so he just sat back and watched as the first solo skater finished her round and the next skater entered the rink. There were 20 solo acts to get through, so by the time all of them were finished, it was past noon and almost lunchtime.  
  
Of the 20 solo acts, Ocean had only seen 3 that were dropouts. As for the other 17, that was a tough call. How did those judges decide on whom would stay and who'd leave? Then the rink gates opened and out drove 2 of those ice layer vehicles. As they laid out a new patch of ice, they announced the final 5 solo winners. One of the solo winners was "dirtball" and the other 4 Ocean didn't recognize. When the announcements were over, Ocean didn't see Mckayla.  
  
"Where did she go?" He asked. He then saw her come down the aisle with two cups of hot chocolate with her. She apparently had gotten over her bad mood and was smiling again. She handed a cup to Ocean as she sat down next to him.  
  
"Thanks" Ocean smiled.  
  
"Your welcome" Mckayla replied. "So how goes the competitions?" Right now the ice layers were about done their jobs and from the amount of movement from the audience, they were eager to get the second part of the trials underway. There were also 20 duo acts to go through. So it was obvious that it would be a long time before they were done. The first pair was a man in his early 20s and a woman probably in her 20s as well. Ocean and Mckayla recognized them from the first trial run. They were skating to Elton John "I'm Still Standing." The act was filled with a lot of dangerous moves to suit the up beat tempo of the song. It was looking good so far, but one of the woman's skates caught on her dress when she attempted a backflip. Needless to say, she fell flat on her face and they had to have some doctors, with a stretcher, take her to the hospital.  
  
"I think their out of it." Ocean stated sarcastically.  
  
"Really? You can't be serious?" Mckayla nudged him.  
  
Things went on like that for about an hour. Soon it was time for Edgar and Mellisa to go. As soon as the names were announced, Mckayla choked on her hot chocolate. That is if she hadn't finished it 50 minutes ago. But she had the look as if she was choking. Ocean was tempted to pound her on the back just to make sure. He really didn't want to watch Mellisa or Edgar so he opened his bag and pulled out a book.  
  
"What book is that?" Mckayla asked? Apparently she wasn't interesting in watching Mellisa either.  
  
"It's the rules and background for Jovian Chronicles." Ocean held up the front cover. "I'm planning out a RPG campaign called Chronicles of Gundamia. Would you like a part too?" Ocean asked as he proceeded to flip the pages to the character creation chapter of the 300 page thick book. 


	17. Chapter 17

On thin Ice part 17....DUDE! Part 17! Annoucne to the Press! ^-^  
  
j/k  
  
by Mckayla  
  
Ocean had explained everything to Micki about the RPG game.  
  
It was rather interesting..in fact it was REALLy intersting. She got hooked  
  
easily. And hammered him with questions. In which he answered with out  
  
hesitation. It got her mind off how cold she was so all in all it was a good  
  
thing.  
  
"Duo # 18." the announcer spoke out.  
  
"Dude! That's us!" Micki lept from her seat.  
  
Ocean put his book on the bench and followed her out on the ice.  
  
"By the fly or the one we did last time?", Micki asked as they skated out  
  
"...Hmmmm...I dun know...Let's go with what we've done. We've done that  
  
one more.", Ocean replied his opinon.  
  
"Coolness.", Micki agreed.  
  
The music started up, and thier regulare rutine started. Movement's that  
  
told a story, perfectly coriographed and in wonderful unison.  
  
Treize watched them with enthusiasim. "They skate well." He stated aloud.  
  
Une Nodded her agreement, but noticing the bandaid slapped across Micki's  
  
face.  
  
She narrowed her eyes. That hadn't been there when they had sighned in.  
  
"I see much spirit in these two.", Une stated to Treize keeping her other  
  
thoughts to herself.  
  
The music enedd and Ocean and Micki stopped at a skid across the ice.  
  
Ocean smiled. "I got a good feeling about this." he grinned.  
  
"Ditto.", Mckayla agreed.  
  
_____  
  
Boys locker room...  
  
Ocean slipped off his skates and put them in his bag.  
  
Edgar suddenly appeared in through the door. He seemed to be grumbling  
  
about something. For the first time he glared at ocean as if wanting to kill.  
  
Ocean recoiled slightly. "Hi Edgar.Something wrong?"  
  
"Yeah, your little bitch of a partner, got us DISQUALIFIED!!", Edgar spat.  
  
____  
  
The hotel...  
  
The radio hummed...And Micki was tossing around her baseball and  
  
catching it. She sat down on the couch and sighed.  
  
*Shouldn't Ocean be here by now?* she thought to herself. The orange  
  
ball of Fur jumped up beside of her, She scratched Tucker behind his ears.  
  
He sighed in pleasure.  
  
Micki pulled out her drawing pad. Maybe scetching would get her mind off  
  
worrying about Ocean. 


End file.
